valkyrieskyfandomcom-20200214-history
Developer's notes
Developer's Note (02/11/10) Our Valkyrie Sky Development Team would like to answer the issues from the forums and more. Here's what they say about your comments & suggestions. There seems to be some complaints about the lack of patch details in the last developer's note, which was not a formal patch note. So we would like to address some of the issues that have come up in the forums. 1. Game Pad Support We have received many requests for the game pad, so we are now trying to establish a way for users to set up the game pad within the game. 2. Additional Quest for Stat Points Reset We have added a quest that will help users fulfill required stats, in relation to the 2nd Level Job Change update. Once this quest is completed, you will gain an item that will reinitialize character stats. This item will have the same function as the "Return Order Form" in the cash shop. When the player has completed the 2nd Level Job Change, this item will allow them to return to their 1st job. 3. Conditions for the Immortal Title In order to receive this title, you must complete 30 different stages in a row above level 50 without losing a single life. Repeating the same stage will not count. Other titles similar to this one will require similar conditions. 4. Effects of the Covetous Title This title will inform you when there are only 5 minutes left until the end of an auction for a specific item. You will be able to know when the auction is about to end, which is very helpful in order to win an item you have been keeping a close eye on. 5. Chat Window Link Function Link functions for items and quests are now working properly. 6. Repeat Quests Normally, once you have passed a specific level, you are not allowed to repeat a quest. We have repaired the bug that allowed the quests, “Continued Support” of Level 26 and “Collect Spurain Steel” of Level 34, to be played repeatedly. We do not want you to be forced to play the same quests over and over again. From now on we will not add repeat quests, but add one day quests instead. 7. "G" Slot The newly added "G" Slot is for 2nd Level Skill attachment use only. The 1st Level Skills cannot be attached. If there are any users determined to place a 1st Level Skill in this slot, we would like to take this time to tell them to stop wasting their time and energy, and instead go play the game and have fun. 8. Cooking/Fishing Success Rate Although there was a tiny decrease in the success rate, this will not make cooking or fishing any more difficult. 9. Awakening Bead Fragment There will be an increase in the chances for random drops of the Awakening Bead Fragment. 10. Item Durability Although we minimized the decrease of the Durability rate in the 2/3 patch, users do not seem to notice any difference. In the long run, you will notice that you can use the item through several stages before it needs repair. This means less time and money spent repairing items, and more time playing. 11. Group PvP We have decided to move the development of the Group PvP forward because of the many requests by users. Group PvP is still in the beginning of development, so please be patient and standby for updates about this. With the addition of Group PvP, the problems associated with unbalanced roles in the Duels will also be resolved. 12. JP Consumption of 2nd Level Job Change Skill There have been many complaints about the high consumption of JP when strengthening a 2nd Level Job Change Skill. But we believe that the 2nd Level Job Change Skill is worth the amount in JP it consumes. 13. Job Change License Requirements Requirements for the Job Change License state that you must master your current job in order to gain a 2nd Level Job Change, which does not seem like a difficult task. However, for users who acquire random 1st Level Skills just because they were useful at the time, it may not be as ideal. Still, becoming an expert of a 1st Level Skill in order to obtain a 2nd Level Job Change is not a bad thing, even if the skill is not desirable. It's a reasonable requirement for a valuable function like a Job Change. From now on, we will be sure to update you on all issues, big and small. We hope that you will continue to enjoy your time in Valkyrie Sky. Thanks again for the support and the suggestions. Developer's Note (03/10/10) Here's what the developers said about the lastes issues. Metamorphosis Skill We have received a lot of suggestions about the Metamorphosis Skills. There seems to be a general dissatisfaction about the recent balancing as well. The Metamorphosis Skills all have different abilities and uses. Some will be more effective in certain situations than others, so it is wise to use the correct one at the appropriate time. These are the three general types of skills: causing great damage in small spaces, causing great damage in a wide area, skills useful for defense and survival. Take for instance the Devil Hand, it is effective in defense and survival, compared to the Swordsman's basic attacks it has a high survival rate and with proper control can cause more damage than other skills. Although it may seem weaker at 100% damage than a skill with 1000% damage, in testing we calculated that its effectiveness, usefulness and efficiency would still be greater. Also even if a skill has 1000% damage the difference in its performance is still great, so it will not guarantee a perfect kill every time it is used. If you have any other suggestions about a skill's test balance, please let us know, we will be happy to take it into consideration. Skill Reinitializing Item There are some complaints about the Skill Reinitializing Item that resets your character's job after the 2nd Level Job Change back to the first job. One of the requirements of the 2nd Level Job Change is to master special skills. Once you use the Skill Reinitializing Item at the 2nd Level Job Change, you will gain a random skill unrelated to your 2nd Level Job Change. This means the Job Change would be useless, because the skill you had will be lost. We have no control over what skill you will receive after you use the Skill Reinitializing Item, the same goes for the Stat Reinitializing Item. It is wise that you choose your class and job carefully to map out the progress of your character within the game so skills, jobs, and fees are not lost. Otherwise with continued use of reinitializing items, you will notice that your character has just gone through every class and job, in which case there would be no importance in choosing one to begin with. If you believe that the Job Changes and your efforts are being wasted, just think of the skill reinitializing as part of the 2nd Level Job Change process. Life System a) The catching percentage between Marami and Heukchi is disproportioned! It seems as though the Marami get caught easily in the beginning. This actually lines up with the cooking levels. You can cook with the Marami at level 0, but the Heukchi cannot be cooked until you reach level 10 or higher. So even if the Heukchi's level of catching is increased it will not help your fishing or cooking levels to increase. Yet, if you really do not want to catch any Marami try using the Earthworm as bait, you will catch more Heukchi then. b) Playing music is inefficient! Playing music was established to help others pay a fee to listen to your music and recharge their stamina at the same time. To compare it with the Fishing and Music life systems it would be unfair because they require different things. In Music you do not have to wait for any cooking time, have no instances of failing the activity or being in any danger, so the amount of stamina recharged is a little bit lower. Otherwise it would just make it too easy. But if the comments about the difference between Music and the other systems continue to come in we are preparing to add a function to Music to balance them all. Quest We acknowledge the lack of quests in the upper half of the game levels. We are in the process of creating new life quests as well as additional quests for levels 50 and higher. Costumes We understand and agree that there is not enough space to store costumes in the game. So we are trying to establish a space where you will be able to store your clothes and costumes, please keep your eyes out for that. We can't wait to see how everyone's "closets" will look.  Chatting and Messaging When you right click on the tab in the Chatting Window it will take you to setup where you can view, and organize your messages to your preferences. Developer's Diary #5 (12/18/09) Greetings, this is Valkyrie Sky. This week’s topic is our indispensable Quest system. In the last test, we watched how the players accomplish and resolve various missions and mishaps. Every time you complete a quest, much exp. and Grans were offered in return for the work you put in. You worked hard at it and you were rewarded with what you were expecting to get. It is evident that the quest system plays a big part in clearing stages and helps your character to grow. In our opinion, the titles ‘Supporter’ and ‘Savior’ were especially great rewards. (We are preparing more awesome titles, so keep your fingers crossed!) (The title ‘Savior of Erden’ – acquirement condition was to complete lots of quests) The closed beta testers had to visit the Councils numberless times to complete the quests. New maps had to be searched for and multiple visits were required to wipe out the monsters. After all that was the boss stage. This kind of method is a simple and easy way to level up but the repetition of same actions becomes tedious after some time. Those who already have figured out the gaming system of Valkyrie Sky must have guessed in the last episode, but several changes have been made to different aspects of the game including the life system, PvP system and the pattern combining system to ease some of the stress generated. We wanted the players who already enjoy these systems to have even more fun and the players who didn’t care about them to grasp some amusement that come from somewhere other than the stages. Now let’s take a look at fishing and cooking quests first. The fishing quests can be accomplished only through fishing. When you accept the quest, the required fish has to be fished to count as quest success. During quests, you won’t always catch the quest fish right away, so please be patient wait for the right ones. Watch you don’t cook or sell the quest fish before you complete the quest because you will have to catch them again!  The cooking quests, on the other hand, can be accomplished by returning to the NPC with purchased items from the Auction House. But then, if the NPC wants a “well-cooked” item, then you may have to cook yourself depending on the condition. In that case, I’m guessing you will have to put in a lot of effort. That’s right. Cooking “well” is infinitely a difficult task for me.  (The cooking, fishing quests of Mugin and Rasmu) Next, we will look into the performing and pattern combination quests. For these quests, you must accomplish the missions like other quests, but they will seem to make more sense than the cooking and fishing quests. But if it starts you off right for performing and pattern combination, then we are satisfied. The quest missions are simple and not complicated at all. For performing quests, the mission is to play your musical score from beginning to the end and have a certain number of people listen to you. For pattern combination quests, the mission is to put together some patterns for a certain number of times consecutively. Very easy, don’t you think? When you complete a quest, more related quests with more difficult missions will be given. So don’t forget to challenge yourself for the rest of the quest series. (5 times is no sweat!) Let’s take a look at PvP quests now. You were introduced to the many changes made in PvP last week. Do you remember the story about the NPC Harrd? When you reach the PvP-eligible level 20, and visit Harrd in Abysmal Labyrinth. He will bring out inner desires and fill you up with passion for dueling, because he is the one who gives PvP quests. I hope you will find out how Harrd, the Labyrinth and dueling are all related together. (Can I wear Harrd’s equipments too?) Lastly, you’re not worried that you and the councils of Flygheim will grow cold of you, are you? (The leaders of the 4 councils of Flygheim who used to give numerous quests) Life and PvP quests will be added but you won’t lose any interaction between the 4 Councils that have many quests to give. :D We are definitely not trying to, either, because these Councils play a very important role in the world of Valkyrie Sky. They still have much to tell you about their destiny linked to the continent of Erden. We will gradually reveal their past and the present to you so go ahead and look forward to it! This has been an episode about the changed quest system. How did you like it? Every time the diary is issued, we get butterflies in our stomach thinking about your reaction and hope we are getting closer to fulfilling players’ needs. We will cut it short here today. Keep your eyes open for more updates! And more power to Valkyrie Sky! Thank you. Developer's Diary #4 (12/08/09) Greetings, this is Valkyrie Sky. Following on last week’s episode on PvP, this week’s theme is the Life System. There are three kinds of life systems in Valkyrie Sky: fishing, cooking, performing. They play a big role in Valkyrie Sky and we are putting a lot of effort in these systems to add more fun than just shooting. Several changes have been made to the life system. First of all, I will tell you about the skill points integration. The skill training that was originally divided into 3 parts with level cap of 500 is now combined into one and the level cap is raised to 1000. You can choose one of the skills to train and decide where you want to concentrate. The skill training is now divided into 5 parts: beginner, intermediate, expert, specialist and master. There is a checkpoint every 100 skill points and specific requests that need to be satisfied in order to go on to the next level such as minimum character level requirements and level up quests. If any of these conditions are not fulfilled, you will not be able to get to the next level and will not gain skill points. (You can view the integrated life skill information in the character information window.) There have been many suggestions regarding the life system from Valkyrie Sky users. The life system was originally developed to restore the stamina consumed in different stages, because stamina consumption rate in Valkyrie Sky is very high. That is why additional features of the game are developed in focus of stamina restoration. Fishing, especial, was meant to be the best place for socializing (chatting is most actively done at the fishing spot!) and was considered a very effective supplementary system. But many users thought fishing control and its motion was too monotonous and boring. So we decided to accommodate all the control related suggestions and apply them. Hopefully, this will increase the user satisfaction. Now let’s take a look at the ‘chance’ system. The ‘chance’ system is a system where you can control the game in detail on a certain probability. When you are given this chance, you will obtain a special reward if you succeed in fishing or cooking. I hope you look forward to it and if you are lucky, you will get lots of chances. Good LUK! Let me provide some tips for the chance system. When you are chance fishing, the fish escapes if you pull too hard on the fishing rod but it will also escape if you let go too much. To fish successfully, you need to repeat pulling and letting go while maintaining the balance. For chance cooking, you have to adjust the heat and keep flipping the fish for 15 seconds to cook both sides of the fish evenly. The outcome of the cooking is different according to how you cooked and you have a chance of obtaining at least two to five bonuses. Once you start chance cooking, you cannot stop, so you will need to adjust the heat well according to the time allocation. Let’s look at each life system in more detail. Fishing contest feature is added for fishing. You can see the fishing contest notice at Kirrdroa. You will find all the contest-related information like the date of the event and fishing points here. The winner of the contest is rewarded with a new title for 3 days and a chance to catch a super fish. This special fish has a secret that other fish don’t have. I will leave that for you to find out yourself. (Hmm… fishing contest… take the challenge if you consider yourself a fisherman!) Next system we will look into is cooking. The new cooking system is much simplified compared to the former system. The former system was too complicated because there were too many ingredients to add because the recipes were provided by default. But now, it has become very simple in return for not revealing the recipes. In the new system, all you need is a fish and a cooking ingredient to cook. To see the effects of the cooked food, you will have to taste it yourself. Please be mindful when you cook. Otherwise, the fish may not be cooked well or burned. (Cooking time! A chance to become a star chef!) For performing, 4 new wooden whistles have been added. Also, the whistle sound (high notes) has been improved in quality. Please keep in mind that high grade whistle of level 30 and up can be obtained from organizing patterns. Regrettably, this is all we have for updates in performing. (But it will continue to improve, so keep looking forward XD) This week’s diary was about the changed life system. I hope you will have more excitement in Valkyrie Sky with the newly added features. This is it for this week. I will be back with updates in new quests next week! Thank you sincerely. Developer's Diary #3 (12/01/09) Good day everyone, this is Valkyrie Sky. Today, we will discuss about the PvP system and show you how it’s going to be changed. I am sure that PvP is something that most of the players are interested to see the changes. Also, it’s the content that concerns us the most. The biggest change in PvP system is the selection of Factions. Players were forced to select the Faction before creating a character, whereas you do not have to choose the Faction when you first start the game. To be honest, the term Faction system was added at the last minute that it left much to be desired. It had potential to improve the overall game quality but we were not able to bring the best out of it. All the staff of Valkyrie Sky are aware of it and to make it a better system, we decided to disregard “Faction” system for the future content. Without Faction system, all the players will start the game in neutral position. No more separating due to a different Faction and no more indiscriminate PvP situations. Let there be peace in the world of Valkyrie Sky, PEACE! However, that doesn’t mean that the whole Faction system is gone. Somewhere in the continent of “Erden”, Ordin and Loki must be striking sparks off each other as we speak. We will do our best to let you meet them in near future. Now that the Faction system has been removed, we have added Duel System among the Valkyries. Like fishing, cooking and playing instrument, duel system was added as a part of Life System in Valkyrie Sky. Duel system could be a part of an ordinary life system in Valkyrie where all the warriors are living amongst each other. Duel system can be activated in two different methods. First method is to click on other user’s character and select “Duel” menu. Many other games are using this method for duels that you should not have any problems with it. One user will request duel to another and if they both accept the duel, those two will try in to the Sky for a 1 on 1 combat. on other characters in the village and the menu ‘Duel’ appears. To add more fun to Valkyrie Sky, you can wager the PvP reward yourself. In other words, you decide what you will give to your opponent if you lose before the duel starts. You can also decide to wager nothing for the duel. That would mean that the duel is only a friendly game without any rewards. If no one would PvP with you because you are too strong, try offering a valuable item. Others may be persuaded to duel with you! you see a player holding on to a flag like this, it means that this player is looking for a daring challenger. The flag gets fancier when the player is on a winning streak or when the offer is a very valuable item. I expect many powerful players will be tempting you. To compete against them, you will have to establish your own set of powerful items, skills and matching stat build. Please note that PvP is for characters of level 20 and up, because a low level character should be training and learn about the game by running stages. This is a newly add NPC Harrd of Abysmal Labyrinth. He is a very charming Swordsman NPC. (Perhaps your ideal Swordsman looks like this?) NPC Harrd in Abysmal Labyrinth can be found on the opposite side of Well of Dawn. He says he lost his memory… He will be in charge of exchanging “Awakening Stones” needed to use the “Awakening Skills” and PvP related quests. Also, the PvP history will be recorded separately to reward “Special Titles” for the top rankers. As these titles are rank-related, it will be taken away from you once your ranking drops. How about challenging yourself to go for one of these new titles? This episode has been about PvP. I expect this system will be a basic groundwork for 1-on-1 PvP. We are doing our best to provide more diversified all-out PvP system in the future. Next up is the newly added life skills. See you next week. Thank you. Developer’s Diary #2 (11/25/09) Good day everyone, this is Valkyrie Sky. Last week, we talked about free 360 degree Camera view update and this week we will talk about major updates in Character Stats. I will leave it to you to decide whether this is good news or bad news. Character Stats were originally implemented in Valkyrie Sky to add diversity to the game for the users to create their own characters with different specialties. But most of the users chose to upgrade “only” the damage stats for their characters. I suppose that is because Defense does not mean a lot in Valkyrie Sky and they feel it is better to focus on Damage stats to improve their character’s ability. However, damage stats have very low effect on the attack power itself (1 attack point per 5 stat points). Also, damage rate increased by the damage stats have no effect on skill attack power. (Skill attack power relies on Arms attack power. I assume everyone knows about this already. XD) Nevertheless, a lot of the players continue to concentrate on adding damage related stats, but it was not meant to be this way when we first designed the character stats system. If everyone concentrates on one stat all the time, the whole idea of character stats system would be pointless. Therefore, we have spent a lot of time reorganizing and some changes will be made to the whole character stats system. Don’t be surprised to see Charm(Chr) as the requirement for Swordman’s unique equipment!  First change we are going to make is the Strength(Str). Currently, Strength is not as attractive as other stats with “Max weight” or “Normal critical power”. “Max weight” does not have any effect once it reaches a certain point and “Normal critical power” can only show its ability when supported by “Critical hit rate”. We are still discussing how we are going to change it, but it will probably have effect on life stats. In which case, life stat, which is added as the optional ability on the Armors, can be covered by adding Strength stats. A lot of you are probably thinking that it’s going to make Swordsman stronger than other classes but as I mentioned earlier, a certain stat should not be dominated by one class. Instead, this could be a good chance for other classes to have more interest in Strength Stats. Second change we are going to make is Luck(Luk). Luck stats are supposed to increase item drop rate but it is very hard to feel the difference while playing. We have seen and received a number of complaints regarding this issue. If we were to make it so that players can actually feel the difference in item drop rate, it will break the game balance which we cannot afford. Instead, we will increase the number of dropped items. Additional items will be dropped from the Boss to the players with certain Luck points. Don’t worry. The 9 existing effects will still remain. Changed Stats Composition Actually, you can have better stat effects as is right now with adequately distributed points, but it’s hard to notice the difference yourself as you add 5 points at a time. Also, adding stat points is such a routine that people rarely check the effects of their action. That is why we're going to enhance the visual effects of the changes made to the stats, so that players will pay more attention to it. I’m hoping that this improvement will help them to think more about stats and their effects. This is it for today. I’m sorry if it wasn’t very interesting this time. :O We’ll talk about the PvP, which many players have interests for. Until then, everyone keep cheering for Valkyrie Sky. Thank you. Developer’s Diary #1 (11/18/09) Greeting everyone! This is the Manager of development team of Valkyrie Sky, and I am glad to share Developer’s Diary before the players of Valkyrie Sky. First of all, we would like to thank all the players of Valkyrie Sky who have been with us since the beginning of CBT. We are working very hard 24/7 to improve the game quality and satisfy all the players. We have checked all the articles and trying to implement all of your needs and demands. To keep you updated with the latest news on Valkyrie Sky, we’re here to introduce some of the changes and updates which are to be applied in the next version of Valkyrie Sky. Today, we will talk about updated Camera View. One of the hottest issues that were made during the CBT was the Camera View in the village. As you know, the view was fixed at the ground and which a lot of the players didn’t like it. We would love to grant your demands and have it changed, but it was not a simple work. It took some time to decide whether we should change it or not. And finally we’ve came to a conclusion that we should! We worked very hard and TA-DA! Here comes the free view!! This is the side view of Ava the merchant. You can see that the surroundings of her changed. We had to add a cute white desert fox image over the character because we did not have time to dress her up! OMG! This is the new view of the Council and the Party Tree. We zoomed in just a little bit to capture the background, but you will be able to zoom in a lot more and see the beautiful details of the characters and costumes. There’s only small part of the sky in this picture, but you will also be able to see the whole sky above you! And there is the white desert fox again XD An image for you to compare… This was the original fixed camera view. You will be able to move the camera angle freely by dragging the right mouse button. Along with the free view, the villages had to be renewed. It’s hell of a lot work and we are only a half way through. But all that time and efforts were worth it since you can look at your character and the surroundings with a closer and detailed look. It is a pity that the views are still fixed in the camps, councils and etc, but we think we will deal with it later on. We are still working hard and Valkyrie Sky is still improving day by day. We hope you liked the news! :) We will keep posting Developer’s Diary regarding major changes in the game system like PvP, Character Status, Channel selection and etc every week, so keep in touch!! See you next week! :D Category:Game Info